That Night
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: Again I ran my hand over the scar. Doesn’t it suck how we only realize we want something once we can no longer have it? It was when she stopped wanting that I started. If only I had never woken up. But I did. That night meant everything to me.


**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**That Night**

I have a scar.

Standing in front of my mirror, I ran my hand over it thinking of the day I had gotten it. The person who had given it to me.

I thought about how that one night had changed everything for me. If it hadn't been for that one night, everything could have been different.

I could be out having fun with my friends, not a care in the world.

I could still have friends.

But I can't honestly say to myself that the things lacking in my life are only a result of that one night. There was something else to it. I'm not sure of what thought process I was capable of that night, and where I am at now has a lot to do with my own thoughts and feelings.

_"Got a lot on your mind?" she asked, giving me an innocent smile that had to be anything but innocent._

_"Um... kind of." I answered nervously, so unlike myself. She seemed to notice this but decided to ignore it._

_"Me too. Why don't we, I don't know, focus on other things." she said, giving me a once over, and then pulling me away with her into a dark room._

_And then she was up close to me, right in my face. And my thoughts from earlier returned, except now I wasn't so sure if it was a fantasy._

I'm not sure where it was exactly. I was drunk so it must have been somewhere with some kind of alcohol; maybe a club or a bar.

This girl was constantly on my mind; before and after that night. Still today, the thought of her makes me wish there had been more to that night than there actually was. That she had turned out to be a different person than everyone said she was. But there wasn't and she didn't.

_"Now, what is a handsome guy like you doing all alone on a Saturday night? I doubt there is a single girl back in that room who doesn't know who you are. I'm pretty sure any of them would be willing to do you a favor, even some of the men. Really, it'd be their honor," she whispered, biting my earlobe. I couldn't help but moan when she did this. "But, I guess tonight, the honor is all mine," she purred, moving on to leaving a rather large hickey on my neck._

The hickey was of coarse gone by now, but I could still remember the feeling of her lips against my neck, my collar, and then her hands unbuttoning my shirt as she smiled seductively up at me, a look I couldn't quite place in her sparkling eyes.

_Before she could finish unbuttoning my shirt I pulled her up to me and kissed her. I kissed her with all the passion that I had been holding within me since I had fallen for her back in Hogwarts. I pushed her against the wall leaning over her, gaining control. _

_"Now, that is much better," she said as we separated due to the need to breath. Then she licked a trail from my collar to my waistline, pausing and sucking on the skin there. She smiled up at me as she rubbed her hand over the crotch of my pants, causing my manhood to become even more uncomfortable, trapped by my jeans. She began to unzip my pants, tortuously slow…_

She was good, is what she was. I think she started running around with boys after hours in her fourth or fifth year. So she was experienced, as was I. But she didn't seem to be fazed as I was that night. I couldn't believe what we were doing together. I had wanted to be with her for so long. And we had had our fair share of conversations, and our fair share of fights. We even made out a few times in Hogwarts. But that was before I had become interested in her. Actually, I think that was what had made me interested. She was feisty, is what she was.

_She circled her tongue around the head of my cock; teasing me. I was getting impatient. I needed to be in her; and she knew this. She opened her mouth wide and then instead of pleasuring me, she smiled._

"_I don't know if we should do this," she said giggling, "You said we couldn't be together."_

It's true. I had said that. I had said it before I knew what I wanted. And what I wanted was her. Doesn't it suck how we only realize we want something once we can no longer have it? It was when she stopped wanting that I started.

"_It's different now," I said, "I don't know what I was thinking then. I was wrong. We can be together."_

"_So you want me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Do you need me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes, what?" she asked, her hand around my cock, stroking softly._

"_Yes, I want you and I need you! Fuck! I need you know!" And with that she took my entirety into her mouth in one swift motion. I began thrusting in and out of her, grabbing onto her hair as I did so, so that I could control her, keep her going, faster, faster, faster._

No one had ever made me make the sounds I did that night. I was in pure ecstasy, moaning with every move she made.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" But just before I reached my climax she pulled away from me._

"_I'm not done yet," she said pushing me onto a large table as she pulled off her top and her jeans. I was strongly turned on by the fact that there was nothing underneath._

_She climbed on top of me and we were kissing fiercely, battling for dominance. Neither of us was one to let control over to another without a fight. When we came apart for air she said,_

"_You're definitely a lot surer of yourself than you were earlier tonight."_

"_That's right," I said, turning her over with me so that I was on top. I was always on top._

_I didn't ask if she was ready. I knew she was. I thought I was. I entered her, moaning in pleasure of the tight feeling around me. For just a second I thought I had caused her pain but that second passed._

Just one second of pain. That's all she had. But she left me with more; much more. If I had known at the time what that one night would lead to I would have stopped. I would have just got up and left her there; before she could do the same to me.

_She was thrusting her hips up to me, and I was thrusting into her. No words, but many other sounds. I liked hearing what I could do to her. The sounds I could cause her to make. The pleasure I could see in her eyes. The thought of what we could become._

_As she reached her climax she screamed grabbing my chest with her sharp nails, pulling her hand down as she came causing blood to slowly drip down my chest. I followed shortly after inside of her, then pulled out and lay next to her, both of us falling quickly asleep._

If only I had never woken up. But I did.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_You don't need to know," she answered. "You had your chance a long time ago. I've moved on. Tonight meant nothing."_

I felt like her purpose that night was to get back at me. That night meant everything to me. Again I ran my hand over the scar still present on my chest. I pulled on my shirt and went down to the kitchen.

Six years ago she had called me from the hospital. 'I need you' she had said.

That's all I had ever wanted to hear. But it wasn't her who left with me from the hospital that morning.

"Daddy!" a little girl called crying from the front door, all dirty from playing outside. "They're saying my mommy didn't love me. That, that's why she isn't here."

I took the crying redhead into my arms, the only person I loved who loved me back and a mirror image of her mother, trying my best to comfort her. But it was hard when I just wanted to break down and cry as well. But I didn't. Malfoy's do not cry.

* * *

**Okay, so I think I did an okay job with this... but you guys are the judge of that. Just leave a review and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
